1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self lubricating bearing configuration. More specifically, the self lubricating bearing assembly integrates a lubrication system into a bearing carrier, wherein the bearing carrier collects a lubricant from a surface of a guiding tube during an axial motion and transfers the collected lubricant to the bearing.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Bearings integrate an outer ring, an inner ring, and a plurality of rolling elements assembled therebetween. The assembly enables ration of one ring respective to the other ring. The outer ring is inserted into an interior of a first element and a second element is inserted into an interior diameter of the inner ring. This configuration enables controlled rotation of the first element and second element respective to one another.
Bearings are employed in a wide variety of applications. The applications can vary from an occasional use to continuous commercial operations. Bearings comprise rolling elements that rotate against a bearing raceway of each of the inner ring and the outer ring. The longevity and reliability of the bearings can be enhanced through maintenance, which includes lubrication. Many of the bearing applications have a negative impact on lubrication. Commercial operations are desired to minimize downtime, thus limiting any time available for maintenance; including lubrication. Other applications integrate the bearings into complex assemblies. The complex assemblies are generally difficult and time consuming to dismantle to access and lubricate the bearings.
Centralizer bearings are employed to guide and retain rotating components in a radial direction. The centralizer bearings can also be employed in an axial direction by enabling a sliding motion. Centralizer bearings can be integrated into complex assemblies, making lubrication difficult. The motion of elements within the system and location of the centralizer bearing further aggravates the potential for solutions for lubricating the centralizer bearing. Lubrication may be applied to one portion of the assembly, but is not easily transferred to the opposite part of the assembly to lubricate the centralizer bearing.
Thus, what is desired is a simple, self-lubricating solution for applying a lubricant to a centralizer bearing or any other bearing integrated into a complex machine.
The solution provides several advantages, including reduced downtime for maintenance. The continuous lubrication ensures the bearing remains properly and adequately lubricated during extending periods of operation. The self-lubrication increases the time period for operation, thus increasing equipment uptime. The increased uptime increases productivity and the return on investment of the equipment. The self-lubricating design retains the lubricant within the machine, resulting in a cleaner maintained machine. Grease and other lubricants that could accumulate on exterior surfaces of the equipment attract and retain dirt and other contaminants. The dirt and other contaminants can creep into areas between moving parts increasing friction and wear. The contaminants can prematurely degrade the elements of the equipment causing premature failure.